10 raisons de ne pas détruire le monde
by XXxPeace
Summary: Lucifer, hésitant à détruire la création de son père, propose un marché à son vaisseau. Sam se voit donc accordé une année pour montrer Lucifer des bons côtés de l'humanité et le faire renoncer à son funeste projet. (réécriture en cours)
1. Prologue

Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Sam ne sait plus exactement ce qu'il faisait il y a une minute, mais il est relativement sûr qu'il était dans une chambre de motel miteuse et non une suite luxueuse avec cheminée et baie vitrée.  
Il se dit qu'il est juste en train de rêver. Oui, il s'agit sûrement d'un rêve. Une chambre pareille ne pouvais tout simplement pas exister.

La pièce était en demi-cercle et d'assez grande taille. Au moin deux fois plus grande que celle ou il doit actuellement être en train de dormir. Le lit de taille considérable, sur lequel Sam se trouve, est adossé contre le mur du fond, avec à sa gauche un bureau en bois massif sur lequel étaient posés une lampe en or ayant la forme d'un arbre, un ordinateur portable et une pile de livres provenant sûrement de la bibliothèque sur le mur de gauche. À sa droite, se trouve une immense armoire blanche avec des portes miroir dans lequel il se reflète. La baie vitrée courbe, qui faisait face au lit, offrait une vue différente toutes les trois minutes à peu près.

Tantôt, elle offrait une vue sur une mer agitée se faisant le reflet d'un ciel gris orageux avec, de temps à autre, un éclair illuminant la scène. Tantôt, elle montrait une vallée verdoyante avec en arrière-plan une montagne au sommet enneigé. Ou encore, un dessert de sel, vaste étendue de blanc rejoignant le bleu du ciel au confins de l'horizon... Chaque vue était encore plus belle que la précédente.  
Sam est émerveillé. Jamais, de sa vie, il n'avait eut l'occasion de voir de tels paysages. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel luxe. Il s'assied au bord du lit et est surpris par la douce chaleur du parquet sous ses pieds nus. Il se lève et entreprend d'explorer les lieux. Il choisit de commencer par l'armoire à droite du lit et en profite pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il a l'air reposé... Comme s'il n'avait pas passé les dernières heures à chasser une Empousai au fin fond du Texas. Il porte un pull gris un peu grand pour lui (ce qui n'est pas rien vu sa taille) avec un blue jean délavé qu'il est relativement sûr de ne pas posséder.

Le miroir se trouble un bref instant avant de reprendre sa forme normale, ajoutant un deuxième reflet sur sa surface. Celui d'un homme blond, dans la trentaine probablement, arborant un regard un peu triste.

\- Lu... Lucifer. Murmure Sam.

Évidemment qu'il s'agit de lui... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'invite dans ses rêves.

\- Salut Sammy. Alors, tu aimes notre nouvelle chambre ? Lui répond le diable d'une voix douce et agréable.

\- ... Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, et ma réponse est non !

C'est la seule chose que Sam compte dire. Quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, la réponse est et restera non. Il ne lui laissera pas son corps. Lui et son frère réussiront à l'empêcher de provoquer l'apocalypse ! Lucifer sourit doucement. Un sourire que Sam aurait presque qualifié de... Désolé ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça... Crois-le ou non, j'ai décidé de freiner mes plans de destruction de l'humanité.

Sam se fige. Le diable veut faire une pause ?

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi à la place ? Du tricot ?

\- Très drôle sac de viande. Réponds l'archange, une once de malice dans la voix.

Il se retourne et se dirige vers le lit, sur lequel il se vautre en poussant des grognements de satisfaction. Il est fatigué. Si fatigué...

\- Je ne sais pas, murmure Lucifer. Je ne sais plus...

Sam hésite sur la conduite à tenir. Lucifer semble réellement perdu... Mais il s'agit du Diable. Le père du mensonge ! C'est peut-être une énième mascarade pour s'attirer sa sympathie.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai chuté ? Reprend Lucifer.

\- Tu as désobéi à Dieu par orgueil.

L'archange se met à rire. Un rire amère, plein d'aigreur.

\- C'est ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. La vérité, comme toujours, est beaucoup plus compliquée...

Il ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un soupire profond. S'il ne s'agissait pas du diable, Sam aurait probablement eut pitié de lui.

\- Après qu'il est créé votre espèce, reprend Lucifer, Père... Père à changé. Il est devenu plus distant avec nous. Plus froid. Limitant au maximum ses interactions avec ses enfants. Même avec moi, son confident le plus proche... Lorsque j'ai compris son projet, il était déjà trop tard. Il était parti. Disparu. Envolé. Il n'avait laissé derrière lui qu'un pauvre message de feu...

Quelque chose dans la voix du déchu se brise. Il a la tête dans un oreiller, mais Sam sait qu'il pleure.

\- Il était tout pour moi. Mon père, ma lumière, ma raison d'être ! Et soudainement, il n'était plus là. Pas une excuse. Pas une raison. Juste un ordre : veillez sur les humains. J'étais fou de colère. Comment ne pas l'être ?! Il m'avait abandonné pour vous... Lucifer rit encore, mais cette fois-ci, l'amertume laisse place à une colère froide. J'étais sa première création bordel !

Il crie presque sa dernière phrase. Il se retourne et regarde Sam dans les yeux. Il a un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres et le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Le premier fils ! Mais il vous a préféré à moi. Il m'a abandonné, laissé seul dans cette création vide de sens, par votre faute ! Il m'a trahi. Mon propre père...

La colère laisse à nouveau peu à peu place à la tristesse et à l'amertume. Soudain, ce n'est plus un archange que Sam voit, mais un enfant délaissé. Un enfant qui lui ressemble étrangement...

\- J'ai alors voulu me venger... Je suis descendu dans l'Eden et entrepris de vous faire payer. J'ai fait d'Eve la mère des monstres, crée les premiers démons en pervertissant les âmes de Lilith et d'Alastair, crée les chiens des enfers... J'avais l'espoir qu'en me rebellant contre sa création, je le ferais revenir. Et j'ai eût raison. Il est revenu ! Mais seulement pour me jettera dans une minuscule cage au plus profond de l'abîme. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Lucifer se met à regarder le plafond comme si Dieu pouvait le voir et l'entendre.

\- J'y ai passé une éternité Sam. Une éternité enfermé dans une petite boîte perdue dans les tréfonds de l'abîme ! Peux-tu seulement l'imaginer ? Tout ce temps passé à ressasser ma haine pour l'humanité, pour Dieu ! Des millénaires passés à imaginer tout le mal, toute la destruction que je pourrais faire s'abattre sur vous. Et maintenant que je suis libre, maintenant que je peux enfin me venger, je ne ressent plus rien...

\- Vous hésitez ? Demande Sam surpris.

Le diable se relève, contourne le lit pour se diriger vers le bureau avant de stopper net et prendre la direction de la baie vitrée. La vue avait de nouveau changé et maintenant, c'est un paysage désolé qui s'étend à perte de vue derrière la baie. Le vestige de ce qui, autrefois, devait être une mégalopole. Les gratte-ciels au loin grattent maintenant la poussière. Une carcasse de voiture étendue sur le côté, brûlant silencieusement dans un coin, était la seule tache de couleur dans ce monde de gris. Le ciel est recouvert de nuages sombres, mais il ne pleut pas. Sam est pétrifié par cette vue. Voilà ce que Lucifer a prévu de faire du monde...

\- Non. J'ai toujours autant envie de détruire sa création, quelque chose me retient...

Lucifer soupire à ces mots.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un reste de l'amour que je lui portais. Ou peut-être qu'il s'agit de l'affection étrange que j'ai pour toi. Qui sait...

Il se détourne de la baie et se dirige vers le chasseur qu n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je te propose un marché. Il reste deux mois avant la date prévue pour l'apocalypse. Je t'offre ces deux mois pour me donner des raisons valables pour ne pas vous tuer. Si tu arrives à me faire apprécier un tant soit peu votre espèce, je renoncerais à vous détruire. Si tu échoues, tu devras m'offrir ton corps afin que je puisse réparer l'erreur de mon père. Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est un marché correct non ?

Sam reste silencieux un long moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucifer jouait la carte de la sympathie. Et chaque fois, Sam avait pris soin de ne pas croire un seul mot sortant de sa bouche. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Il a l'air si sincère...

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Pas besoin de lutter, pas besoin de souffrir...

\- Comment être sûr que vous allez jouer le jeu ?

Le diable sourit. Son visage est d'une beauté irréel. Plus de yeux rougies par les larmes, plus de peine et de tristesse. Juste une lueur malicieuse dans le regard et un sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu as raison de douter Sam, mais ce n'est pas un marché ordinaire. Nous allons conclure, si tu l'acceptes, une alliance au sens biblique du terme. Un serment sacré impossible à briser ou contourner. Ni toi, ni moi ne pourrons manquer à notre engagement d'une quelconque façon. Alors, rassuré ?

Le chasseur prend le temps de peser le pour et le contre un instant avant d'accepter le marché. Ils n'auront plus à se battre. Du moins, plus pour empêcher l'apocalypse de Lucifer.

\- On a un deal. Réponds Sam après un temps. Rappelez les cavaliers et vos démons et nous pourrons commencer.

Le diable sourit, satisfait par la réponse de son véhicule. Il avance vers lui et lui tend la main. Lorsque Sam s'en saisit, des flammes bleutées jaillissent et des symboles enochiens se mettent à danser sur leur peau. Les flammes finissent par s'éteindre, laissant derrière elles, sur la paume de chacun, une marque rougeoyante rappelant quelque peu le sigle du bélier.

\- Parfait ! Samuel Winchester, nous avons un accord. fait le diable, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et vuala le prologue retravaillé ! Vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qui changé mis à part les dialogues de Lucy et vous avez raison !

J'ai voulu faire une réécriture parce que ma représentation de Lucifer m'embêtait un peu... J'ai d'abord voulu faire un Lucifer proche de celui de la saison 12 (l'être céleste avec le plus gros daddy issue de la création) mais j'ai commencé à trouver cela un peu réducteur et trop... Caricaturale, notamment lors de la confrontation avec Gabriel où il perd énormément de caractère. J'ai alors décidé de reprendre le tout avec un Lucifer plus... Posé et ayant plus de recul par rapport à ses problèmes avec papa et les frangins. Dans cette version, Lucifer n'a pas vraiment envie de détruire le monde. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour le pacte avec Sam. Il veut passer à autre chose. Et cela implique de se mettre à la place des autres (les humains dans le cas présent qui, en sommes, n'y sont pour rien les pauvres), chose que le Lucifer de supernatural est apparemment incapable de faire ( sérieusement, le gars souffre d'un grave problème d'égo ). Dans l'idéal, je cherche à créer un Lucifer Sassy Af, mais aussi plus... profond. En fait, cette fic est un peu l'arc de rédemption du diable hahaha.

Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs de bien vouloir m'accompagner dans mes délires ! Et j'espère que la réécriture plaira autant que le premier jet. Bisous à toutes et à tous ( leins de pitiit cœur)

Peace To The World !


	2. Les humains sont louables

\- Dean, commença maladroitement Sam. Il faut que je te parle d'un truc...

Les winchester étaient, une fois de plus, dans une piteuse chambre de motel et s'apprêtaient à prendre la route vers une qautre chasse perieuse. Sam n'avait pas encore eût le courage de parler de son petit pacte avec Lucifer à son frère, redoutant sa reaction probablement exagerée.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ? Répondit Dean, plus ou moins irrité par la possible nouvelle connerie de son petit frère.

 _Trois minutes plus tard..._

-Tu as fait quoi ?! Cria Dean immédiatement en regardant Sam comme s'il était devenu fou.

Sam soupira. Son frère était une drama queen.

\- C'était la meilleure chose à faire...

\- Quoi, passer un pacte avec le diable ?! C'est ça ta meilleure solution ? On avait un plan Sam ! Un pla...

\- Un plan qui impliquait ma mort Dean !

L'aîné Winchester se figea, droit comme un piquet. Il savait que, d'un certain point de vue, sa réaction était disproportionnée. Il était même le premier à être contre le plan original ! Mais dela a le replacer par un pacte avec Lucifer, le prince du mal ?

\- Et en quoi celui-ci est différent ? Cria-t-il, frustré par la tournure que prenait les événements.

\- Avec celui-ci, nous avons de meilleures chances. Intervient Castiel qui, jusqu'ici était resté silencieux sur le canapé.

Dean se retourna vivement, les yeux complètement écarquillés. Son ange le trahissait aussi ?!

-Bordel Cas ! Tu es de son côté maintenant ?!

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était soudainement victime de la colère de Dean.

\- Il n'y a plus aucune activité démoniaque Dean. Sur toute la surface de la terre. Je pense que Lucifer est sérieux. De plus, ils ont conclu une alliance au sens biblique du terme. Ce genre de pacte ne peut être brisé.

L'aîné des Winchester poussa un profond soupir, complètement résigné. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Sam **et** son ange. La question était maintenant de trouver comment faire apprécier l'humanité à l'ennemi de... Eh bien, l'humanité. Dean avait quelques suggestions, mais Castiel et Sam étaient quelque peu... Réticents.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une maison close soit un endroit approprié Dean. Fit Castiel avec son éternel ton d'ange psychorigide.

\- Pour qui, le diable ? On parle de Lucifer là ! Il n'y a rien de plus approprié.

Sam n'était pas sûr. Lucifer n'était pas vraiment comme on se l'imaginait... Et puis, il avait passé une éternité voir plus dans la cage. Il ne devait probablement pas savoir... Des tas de choses. Cependant, les bordels n'étaient pas non plus connus pour être le reflet de la quintessence humaine.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Castiel, mais on n'a pas d'autres idées pour l'instant et pas beaucoup de temps devant nous...

\- Yes ! S'empressa de crier Dean.

\- **Mais,** on iras pas dans un bordel. On va viser un cran en dessous et aller au club de strip club.

Dean avait un peu boudé parce que son idée n'avait pas complètement été prise, mais, il allait pouvoir s'amuser au club de strip-tease alors il était quand même content. Sa joie s'amoindrit lorsque Sam appela Lucifer. Il était... Déçu. Oui déçu était le mot. Au lieu d'un bel homme, grand et ténébreux au charme ravageur qu'il s'était imaginée, l'aîné Winchester avait eût droit à un gars assez banal. Il n'était pas particulièrement moche mais pas particulièrement beau non plus, pas si grand que ça, habillé d'une simple chemise en flanelle, d'un blue Jean ordinaire et des bottes tout aussi ordinaires. En bref Lucifer n'étaient pas transcendant. Castiel par contre, s'était braqué à la seconde même où il était apparu (un peu trop près de Sam au gout de Dean d'ailleurs !) et avait pris ses distances.

\- Bonsoir Samuel. Fît le diable d'une voix terriblement séductrice. Je vois que nous avons de la compagnie... Dean Winchester, je présume ? Tu es... Exactement comme on me l'a décrit.

Dean frissonna en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche de l'adversaire. Il le détestait déjà. Il se contentant de marmonner dans sa barbe comme quoi, il n'était pas du tout comme on le lui avait décrit. Lucifer n'en prit pas ombrage et se contenta de sourire avant de porter son attention sur un Castiel plus pâle et rigide que d'habitude.

\- Et toi, tu dois être Castiel. Je me souviens de toi... Tu n'étais encore qu'un petit angelot à l'époque. Tu as bien grandi petit frère.

Castiel ne répondit pas, mais à en juger par sa grâce et sa posture, il était sur ses gardes. Lucifer fit la même chose qu'avec Dean et se contenta d'aborder un sourire en coin (terriblement suffisant d'après Dean).

Lorsque il apprit que les Winchester avaient prévu de l'emmener dans un établissement d'effeuillage, le diable éclatât d'abord de rire. Puis, voyant les têtes complètement sérieuses de ses hôtes, il s'arrêta avant de repartir pour une autre crise de fou rire. Les humains étaient ils donc tous si amusant ? Après de longues minutes, Lucifer se calma finalement. Sam avait un peu rougi de honte étant donné que le plan était de lui (et majoritèrement Dean), mais n'en montra rien.

Après avoir pris soin de préciser les règles de conduite à tenir, Dean les fit tous monter dans la voiture (habituellement, Dean avait une politique de tolérance zéro pour les démons dans Baby, mais Lucifer est techniquement un ange alors...). Sam et lui étaient assis devant comme d'habitude et Lucifer et Castiel se partageaient la banquette arrière, pour le plus grand inconfort du second. L'ancien Séraph avait pris soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le diable. Il restait tout de même l'ennemi de la création...

Lucifer, lui, semblait à l'aise dans l'habitacle. Il trouvait se moyen de transport primitif et peu pratique (lui et Castiel auraient pu les transporter directement sur les yeux en un battement d'ailes) mais il appréciait la légère sensation qu'elle procurait (les ailes des anges n'étant pas faites pour voler, mais transplaner). Et puis, voir défiler le paysage à toute vitesse était assez amusant. Quand il ne regardait pas par la fenêtre, il observait fixement l'arrière du crâne de son véhicule prédestiné. Il s'imaginait déjà à l'intérieur de Sam, ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui... Il n'avait pas l'intention de le brûler comme il l'avait fait avec Nick. Non, il comptait préserver son âme et conscience, il comptait non pas s'approprier le corps de Sam, mais ne plus faire qu'un avec son être entier...

Sam était un peu gêné (euphémisme) par le regard insistant de l'archange déchu. Il se sentait littéralement comme une tarte à la cerise devant un Dean affamé. Et ce n'était pas très agréable. Dean avait aussi remarqué les regards du diable dans le rétroviseur, mais les avait interprétés d'une tout autre façon que Sam. Enfin... L'idée globale était toujours la même : Lucifer voulait dévorer Sam. En grand frère responsable, Dean envoya une série de regards noirs au Prince du mal, qui les ignora royalement.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu convenu, un petit strip-tease club sobrement nommé : le trou du diable. Dean avait décidément un sens de l'humour très douteux, pensèrent en coeur Sam, Lucifer et Castiel. L'aîné Winchester cependant s'emblaient très fièr de lui et se retenait a grand-peine de rire. Ils sortirent tous de l'habitacle et Lucifer se plaça nonchalamment près de Sam. Un Sam à la fois honteux et gêné.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, déjà bien rempli, et prirent place à une table pas très éloigné de la scène. Castiel toujours sur ses gardes prit place aux côtés de Dean et face à Lucifer tendis que que Sam 's'était assis à côté de Lucifer et faisait face à Dean. Ils commandèrent des bières et des nachos au fromage. Dean eût l'idée géniale de défier le diable dans un concours de beuverie mais il se ravisa rapidement. Comment gagner contre quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de réflexe nauséeux ?

Les danseuses se succédèrent sur la scène, mais aucune d'elle n'attira vraiment l'intention de nos héros. Sam était de trop occupé à subir les regards... Insistant du diable. Quant à Castiel... Eh bien, Castiel n'avait tout simplement aucun intérêt pour ces choses-là et focalisait toute son attention vers Lucifer (juste au cas où). Ce dernier, quand il n'était pas occupé à dévorer Sam du regard, défiait ostensiblement l'aîné des Winchester avec son sourire suffisant. Aîné des Winchester qui, lui aurait bien aimé admirer le spectacle, mais la vertu de son petit frère étant en jeu (qui sait les choses abominables que Lucifer pourrait faire à son adorable petit frère), il se fit violence et offrit au déchu son plus beau regard noir.  
Bientôt, le clou du spectacle arriva. Annoncée par le présentateur comme étant Santanico Pandemonium (nom qui irritât quelque peu le premier fils), la danseuse était une femme sublime à la peau caramel, vêtu d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et d'une petite culotte de la même étoffe stressée de perles d'obsidienne. Elle portait de nombreuses parures d'or, mais le plus étrange de ses ornements était le python albinos qui ornait son corps gracile. La musique commença, une chanson sur une fille qui n'avait été que trop sage et qui maintenant voulait danser avec le diable. La danseuse s'avança d'un pas lent et lascif vers les devants de la scène. Elle salua son public d'un baisé et se mit à danser, bougeant ses hanches avec une indécence assumée. Ses mouvements étaient lents et luxurieux, presque hypnotiques. Le public ne pouvait la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle était sublime. Ondulant ses hanches avec une indécence et une volupté assumée, enchaînant les mouvements lents et saccadés...

Le python glissait le long de son corps, épousant ses formes sensuelles. Il n'était plus une simple parure, mais un véritable partenaire de danse. Le serpent termina sa course sur la piste et se mit à ramper en direction de nos héros. Santanico ne semblait pas attristé par le délaissement de son partenaire. Bien au contraire ! Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, mais aussi plus... suggestifs. Elle se caressait la poitrine avec débauche, narguant les spectateurs qui ne pouvaient la toucher et descendait de plus en plus bas.  
Tous les hommes présents dans la pièce ne pouvaient la lâcher du regard. Tous saufs deux. Mais, en sois, on ne prouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient des hommes... Castiel était plus agacé que fasciné par le spectacle. C'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial pour captiver à ce point l'attention de Dean ? Lucifer ne partageait pas tout à fait l'agacement de son petit frère, mais, il se demandait lui aussi ce qu'elle avait de si intéressant aux yeux de son humain.  
Alors que la musique prenait fin, le serpent finit sa course au pied du prince des ténèbres et remontait lentement sa jambe. Lucifer eut alors une idée amusante. Il se leva et s'étira longuement avant de reprendre la direction de la scène, lâchant au passage un sourire aguicheur à un Sam qui revenait tout juste à la raison. Le déchus passa sans problème l'agent de sécurité et monta sur scène. Santanico fut un peu surprise lorsque le diable la prit par la taille, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, elle se colla et se frotta à lui.  
Lucifer imita les gestes de la danseuse, se calquant à son rythme, ondulant ses hanches, caressant le corps qui lui était offert, lié au sien par l'étreinte leste du serpent. Ça en était presque... Religieux.  
Sam n'aurait su dire si le début d'érection dans son pantalon était dû au diable ou à la danseuse... En fait si, il aurait su et cela le terrifiait. Le pouvoir de séduction de Santanico était déjà très élevé au naturel alors combiné à celui de Lucifer...  
Dean lui ne voulait même pas reconnaitre l'existence de ce qui se trouvait dans son pantalon à lui (s'il y croit assez fort peut-être qu'elle disparaîtra). Contrairement à Castiel qui ne regardait que cela. À tel point que ça en était gênant.

\- Ahem... Cas... Tu peux arrêter de fixer mon... Fit l'aîné Winchester rouge comme une tarte à la cerise.

\- Oh... Heu... Pardon. Répondit l'ange avant de presque immédiatement replonger son regard sur l'entre-jambe du chasseur.  
Sam trouvait ça hilarant. Dean, un peu moins.  
Lucifer revint finalement à table, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Maintenant, il savait comment faire pour avoir l'attention de son véhicule parfait. Véhicule parfait qui pour une raison semblait ne plus pouvoir soutenir son regard (a-t-il jamais su ?).

\- Elle est humaine ? Demanda Castiel toujours un peu agacé par l'effet qu'avaient Santanico sur Dean. Non pas qu'il voulait faire le même effet au chasseur évidemment...

\- Oui Castiel, elle est humaine. Répondit Lucifer amusé par la réaction de son frère. Tu veux que je la présente ?

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de dire non.

La soirée se déroule parfaitement, pensa le cadet Winchester. Dean s'amusait bien avec Santanico, Castiel... Buvait ? Bon sang depuis quand il buvait de l'alcool ?! Quant à Lucifer... Eh bien, il semblait s'être amusé. Santanico avait bien essayée de flirter avec lui, mais il l'a rejetée comme un mal propre (elle est donc allée se faire consoler par Dean). Maintenant, il observait vaguement les environs avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Alors Luci... Lucifer, tu t'es bien amusée ? Cette petite sortie t'as fait changer d'avis sur l'humanité, demanda Sam.

Lucifer observa Sam (c'est un hobbies chez Luci) un instant avant de répondre :

\- C'était instructif. Répondit-il simplement. Mais mon point de vue sur l'humanité n'a toujours pas changé. Les humains n'en valent toujours pas la peine. Mais je dois admettre que vous êtes... Persistant. Regarde-moi ces gens. Tous plus misérable les uns que les autres. Accablés par le malheur, la misère, la maladie... Ils viennent tous ici pour noyer leurs chagrins dans l'alcool, oublier leurs problèmes entre les seins volumineux d'une fille facile, le tout en sachant qu'ils n'y arriveront pas. Que demain, lorsqu'ils se réveilleront avec une gueule de bois et une maladie vénérienne, rien aura changé et qu'il faudra y repartir. C'est pathétique... Mais aussi louable.

Sam n'en revenait pas. Lucifer venait de faire un compliment aux humains ! Enfin... Pas terrible comme compliment, mais quand même ! Sachant de qui il vient, c'est presque un miracle.

\- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air ahuri Samuel. Fit Lucifer en roulant les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée s'était merveilleusement mal fini. Fier de son exploit (faire lâcher un compliment à Lucifer quand même !) Sam s'était mis à boire avec un peu moins de retenue avec Dean qui, lui, ne connaissais apparemment pas le sens du mot retenue. À la fin, ils étaient tellement ivres qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se lever. Castiel et Lucifer durent les transporter directement (sans oublier Baby) au motel.  
Une fois arrivé, Castiel se mit a cajoler Dean. Il lui enleva son manteau, défit sa ceinture, lui ôtat ses bottes et le mit au lit. Lucifer le regarda faire intrigué avant de faire la même chose pour Sam.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Santanico. Au mieux, elle aurait été un coup d'un soir alors que toi, tu seras toujours près de lui. Fit Lucifer pour briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.  
Castiel manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas Jaloux de... Eh puis pourquoi le serais-je ? Répondit l'ange du seigneur précipitamment.

\- Allons Castiel, c'est évident non ?

Castiel aurait voulu répondre que non ça ne l'était pas, mais il n'en eût pas le temps.

\- Parce que tu l'aimes. Termina le Diable.

Castiel resta silencieux. Il prit une des chaises de bureau et s'installa prêt de son humain. Lucifer le regarda faire puis soupira avant de faire la même chose. Lui aussi allait veiller son humain.

Sam était en train de fixer un plafond blanc immaculé.

Il n'était plus dans la chambre de motel, mais dans un endroit plus propre, un endroit qui sent la lavande et le tapis chers. La chambre du rêve. Il était confortablement installé dans le lit douillet, en face d'une barre de pôle dance. Une barre de... Que fait une barre de pôle dance dans une chambre ? Le jeune Winchester n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à la question plus longtemps, car Lucifer venait d'apparaître devant la dite barre.

Le diable se mit à se balancer doucement au rythme d'une chanson imaginaire et à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse finement musclé et...

Sam éclate de rire.

Lucifer s'arrête un moment. Ce n'est clairement pas la réaction qu'il avait prévue... Non, c'est encore mieux.


	3. Le sourire de Sam

Sam commençait sérieusement à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de montrer à Lucifer tous les lieux de débauche...

Après la (plus ou moins) réussite au strip-club, la petite équipe (où team freewill comme les surnommait Dean) avait décidé de continuer sur la lancée en faisant une tournée des bars, boîtes de nuit et autres établissements peu recommandables au jeune public. Et en soi, ça se passait plutôt bien. Lucifer avait même l'air de sincèrement s'amuser... À leurs dépens.

Pour commencer, durant la visite du premier bar, le déchu s'était amusé à jouer les séducteurs auprès de la fiancée d'un monsieur à l'allure... Eh bien, disons qu'il n'avait pas une tête à regarder les Bisounours à la télé. Monsieur qui n'était pas très content de voir sa dulcinée dans les bras d'un autre et qui le fit savoir en fracassant une bouteille sur le crane de l'archange... La plus grande erreur de sa vie ! Résultat des courses, septs personnes à l'hôpital dans un état critique, trois blessés, un divorce et un Lucifer très souriant. En y réfléchissant, Sam trouvait qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Surtout comparé au cas suivant.

Fangtasia, Shreveport, un bar appartenant à des vampires réduit entièrement en cendre. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas eut de blessés (merci Castiel). Juste des dégâts considérable et toute la communauté vampire de Shreveport sur le dos. Et vous n'imaginez pas quel point ce fut difficile de s'en débarrasser.

Il y avait ensuite eut une émeute dans un club underground, une inondation dans les toilettes d'un pub anglais, la destruction du matériel technique dans un bar karaoke (Lucifer trouvait que Dean chantait faux (et c'est vrai)), un soulèvement de strip-teaseuse dans un strip club à Austin (Lucifer les avait convaincues que leurs conditions de travail étaient injustes et qu'elles méritaient mieux), un incendie criminel dans une rave party (Le déchu jurait n'y être pour rien, mais Sam ne le croyait pas) et plein d'autres encore... Le tout en l'espace de d'une semaine seulement !

Le pire dans tous ça, c'est qu'il était le seul à vraiment s'en soucier. Dean s'amusait comme un fou et Castiel n'intervenait que si des vies humaines étaient en danger (qui plus est, il avait activement participé à la révolte des strip-teaseuse). Le pauvre Sam en avait presque des cheveux blancs. Au moins il y avait un bon côté des choses. Les danseuses du strip-club d'Austin étaient enfin traitées avec le respect qui leur était dû ! Et Lucifer avait une meilleure opinion de l'humanité. Enfin... Maintenant, il les considérait plus comme des animaux un peu stupides que comme une erreur de Dieu. (c'est un énorme progrès !)

Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, Sam s'amusait bien. Il en venait même à apprécier Lucifer... Non pas qu'il oubliait tout le mal qu'il avait commis, tout le mal qu'il avait fait subir à sa famille, à l'humanité entière... Mais il était difficile d'emputer tout le mal de l'humanité à ce sourire mélancolique dissimulé sous un masque de suffisance.

En plus de cela, Lucifer continuait de squatter ses rêves... Bon Sam devait l'admettre, ce n'était pas désagréable. Ils parlaient de tous et de rien, le cadet Winchester lui possait souvent des questions sur la création de l'univers, les détails détails de sa fondation. Questions aux quelles l'ancien archange se faisait un plaisir de répondre. Et en image ! À travers la baie vitrée, Lucifer lui montrait la naissance des étoiles, les paysages les plus beaux de l'univers, les secrets le mieux caché du cosmos, le paradis d'avant sa chute (la version basse luminosité)

À chaque fois sam était émerveillé par le spectacle. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il observait les merveilles que le déchu lui présentait sans remarquer le regard posé sur lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lucifer trouvait Sam fascinant. En particulier lorsqu'il était heureux. Aussi s'efforçait il de toujours le faire sourire (même si la plus part du temps c'était plutôt des soupirs). De plus, lui qui avait assisté et même participé à la création des différents mondes aux côtés de son père, n' avait jamais vraiment perçu la beauté de la création. Pas avant Sam. Il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir au travers du regard de l'humain...

Ce soir, comme tous les autres, Sam s'était retrouvé dans la chambre onirique avec Lucifer à ses côtés. Ils étaient juste devant la baie vitrée, Sam assis et Lucifer allongé sur un océan d'oreillers, contemplant l'immensité du vide cosmique. En fait, c'était plus Sam qui observait le vide intersidéral. Lucifer lui, comme d'habitude, regardait Sam.

\- Dis-moi Lucifer, fit le chasseur, à quoi ressemble tes ailes ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemble les ailes d'anges. J'ai demandé à Castiel de les d'écrire une fois et il m'a simplement répondu : le feu et la glace.

L'archange sourit. C'est vrai qu'il terriblement difficile de décrire le divin avec des mots...

\- Elles étaient magnifiques autrefois. Répondit finalement l'archange après une courte réflexion. Immense et glorieuse ! Faites de chaos, de fureur et de gloire ! Leur éclat avait même servi à façonner l'aube ! Elles étaient ma fierté...

Il se tut un instant, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il se souvenait du jour de sa naissance. Quand son père prononça son nom et qu'il surgit du néant dans la lumière et la gloire du créateur. Son vrai nom. Le nom auquel il avait renoncé à sa chute, en même temps que sa grâce...

\- À l'époque, on m'appelait Samäel. La lumière de Dieu... J'étais magnifique Sam. Puis... L'ors de ma chute, mes ailes se sont assombries. Aujourd'hui, elles ne sont plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elles étaient. Littéralement.

Sam fut tenté de lui masser l'épaule pour le réconforter, mais se retint de justesse. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils étaient même le contraire de ça ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre trop de familiarité avec lui. Il lui offrit tout de même un sourire désolé, mais Lucifer ne le regardait pas (pour une fois). Il était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs. Après un temps, Lucifer sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je peux te les montrer si tu veux. Reprit Le diable avec plus d'entrain.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Sam craignait de perdre la vue et/ou potentiellement son âme à la vue des ailes...

\- Bien sûr Samsquach. Répondit le diable joyeusement. En temps normal, les mortels ne peuvent pas contempler le divin sans en payer le prix fort mais, ici c'est différent. Je peux te les montrer sans te réduire en cendres. Attend tu vas voir.

Lucifer se leva et recula un peu plus loin. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de déployer ses ailes. Trois paires d'ailes immenses dont les plumes semblaient faites de fumée et de cendres rougeoyantes. Elles avaient l'air à la fois solides et éthérées. Il les fit battre un instant, soulevant une douce brise qui vint caresser le visage du chasseur.

\- Wouah. Fit le Winchester, la gueule ouverte et les yeux brillants.

\- Elles te plaisent ?

\- Elles sont magnifiques... murmura le chasseur.

Lucifer était flatté par la réaction de son véhicule parfait mais il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'amertume.

\- Mais elles étaient mieux avant. Tout était mieux avant...

\- Vu le boxon actuel, c'est sur que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, petit mortel. Répondit Lucifer. Avant, la lumière de père éclarait tous les mondes. C'était comme... flotter dans une piscine de pure bonheur. La mort, le mal, la guerre... Tout ça n'existait pas.

Il repliat les deux plus grandes paires mollement sur son dos et se couvrit avec la plus petite.

\- Une piscine de pure bonheur... j'aurais bien besoin de ça. Tes sbires ont fait de ma vie un véritable enfer (sans mauvais jeu de mot), ils m'ont privé de presque tous ceux que j'ai aimé. Ils m'ont même pris mon humanité ! Et là, je suis assis tranquillement avec toi à discuter. Incapable de t'en vouloir. Ironique n'est ce pas ? Le chasseurs lacha un rire maussade.

\- Oui... un vrais collabo. Lui répondit le diable sur le même ton. Tu sais... Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. C'est lui qui m'a fait ainsi.

\- Un peu facile comme excuse tu trouve pas ?

\- Oui... Répondit tristement le déchu.

Un ange passe.

\- Sam je t'assure que je n'ai jamais ordonné à...

\- Te fatigue pas, interomp le chasseur, je sais. T'es directives était de te libérer et Azazel à interprété ça par : faire de la vie des Winchester un enfer. Qu'importe. Je n'ai même plus envie de chercher un coupable. Je veux juste en finir.

Un second ange passe, beaucoup moins pressé que son prédécesseur. Lucifer le regarda passer mollement. Encore une existence qu'il avait gâché...

\- Demande moi ce que tu veux, répondit-il finalement, et je te l'accorderai.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te propose de t'offrir tout ce que tu veux. Tant que c'est en mon pouvoir.

Sam le regarda incrédule un moment avant de comprendre. De la culpabilité. Lucifer, le prince du mal s'en voulais d'avoir gâcher une vie ! Dans quel monde vit-on ?

\- Eh bien, puisque tu insiste...

\- Garde à l'esprit que dans mon état actuel je ne peux ressusciter les morts. Oh et rien sur la fin du monde non plus. Se serait violer notre alliance. Ah et pas de génocide en masse. Quoique... Je pense avoir assez de force pour "faire disparaître" tout les nids de vampire de la côte Ouest.

\- Bon à savoir mais j'ai une autre idée en tête. Je veux faire un plongeon dans cette piscine de pure bonheur. Répond Sam le regard perdu dans le lointain. Oui il avait définitivement besoin d'un peu de bonheur.

Lucifer sourit et attrapa Sam par le bras pour le lever avant de poser son front contre le siens et de les recouvrir tous deux de ses glorieuses ailes. Il demanda ensuite à Sam de fermer les yeux et de se détendre. Sam était un peu inquiet mais sa curiosité prit le dessus.

\- Tu es prêt ? Murmura Lucifer qui était un peu trop près au gout du chasseur qui acquiesça tout de même.

Une vague de sensations, d'émotions et de souvenirs submergea le jeune chasseur. Il expira brutalement sous le choc et se mit à trembler. C'était si intense...

Il se souvenait de sa naissance. La chambre d'hôpital, l'odeur de désinfectant. Il se voyait entrain de crier de tout ses poumons, éblouipar la lumière trop brillante du monde extérieur. Il voyait son père le prendre dans ses bras. De son sourire, de ses larmes de joie. Il voyait sa mère pour la première fois. Son visage épuisée par le labeur mais pourtant rayonnant, le bleu humide de ses yeux, sa voix douce, presque imperceptible...

\- Mon bébé... Mon beau petit bébé... Disait-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Il voyait en gros plan au dessus de lui le visage de son grand frère couronné d'une chevelure d'or du même blond que leur mère. Il pouvait ressentir tout l'amour de ses parents, toute leur joie ! Le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Il pouvait sentir couler les larmes de John sur ses joues, comme si il s'agissait des sienne. Il pouvait entendre battre le cœur de Mary dans sa propre poitrine... Ils étaient heureux. Tous ensemble. En famille. Le cadet Winchester ne put retenir ses larmes. Et tout en pleurant, il souriait.

En le voyant sourire, Lucifer oublia tout le temps d'un instant. Il oublia l'abandon de son père, l'éternité passé emprisonné dans la cage, sa colère et sa haine... Il oublia tout. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus que Sam dans le monde. Sam et son sourire.


	4. Le chocolat

C'était une après-midi plutôt tranquille pour la teamfreewill. Pas de monstre à chasser, pas d'apocalypse à repousser, rien que la paix et la tranquillité...

Ça commençait à sérieusement faire chier Dean !

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas une affaire quelque part Sam ? Demanda Dean pour la énième fois.

\- Non. Pas depuis les deux dernières minutes. Répondit le cadet Winchester, la tête plongée dans son écran.

Depuis quelques jours, les activités paranormales avaient drastiquement baissé. En même temps que la bonne humeur de Dean. Sam vivait bien la chose et en profitait pour rechercher la prochaine activé ludique à faire avec Lucifer, mais Dean lui, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Avachi sur le canapé, il regardait mollement une émission de catch féminin.

\- Ils mettent trop de temps...

\- Dean. Soupirale plus jeune, appréhendant la suite.

\- Ça t'inquiète pas de savoir Castiel et Lucifer en vadrouille ?

\- Ce sont des êtres célestes Dean ! Pas des enfants perdus dans un centre commercial.Ils vont s'en sortir.

\- Mais ils devraient déjà être là !

Sam poussa un nouveau soupir et retourna à sa tâche. Dean était décidément impossible à calmer quand il était question de Castiel...

Quelques milliers de kilomètres plus loin, le premier déchu subissait avec plaisir la morsure glacée du vent du nord. Dans la cage, son essence même avait été confinée dans un espace microscopique (encore plus petit qu'un atome) si bien qu'il ne pouvait rien sentir si ce n'est l'ennui et l'inconfort d'être emprisonné dans un espace exigu. Mais maintenant qu'il était libre, même la plus déplaisantes sensation lui était agréable. Il s'étira longuement et déploya pleinement ses ailes dans l'éther.

Un vent glacé lui fouettait le visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux, et faisant rougir sa chaire protégée par une simple chemise en flanelle et une paire de jeans. La neige humide sous ses pieds nus crissait et glissait. Au loin, le ciel morne se confondait avec les montagnes enneigées à l'horizon. Le froid polaire l'enveloppait délicatement tendis que les flocons de neige virevoltaient autour de lui, s'écrasent inéluctablement sur le sol.Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait vivant.

Pas de démon réclamant son attention, pas d'ange vengeur, pas d'humain moralisateur...

Juste la neige, le froid, le silence et... et Castiel.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que j'envie aux humains, c'est bien celle-là !Finit-il par lacher.

\- Le Groenland ? Je ne vois pas vraiment...

\- Je ne parle pas du paysage Castiel, répondit le diable entre deux éclats de rire. Je te parle de leur capacité à ressentir. Le froid et le chaud, le plaisir et la douleur, le bonheur et le malheur... l'amour et la haine. Des sensations si primitives mais pourtant magnifiques.

\- Les anges, aussi ressentent ses choses.

\- Nous sommes des soldats Cas. Nous avons été créés pour servir notre père et obéir aveuglément !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Le premier déchu ne répondit pas tout de suite, offrant simplement un sourire amère et quelque peu mystérieux à l'ange du jeudi.

\- Les humains ne maîtrisent peut-être rien, mais chacune de leurs émotions, leurs choix et leurs actes leurs appartiennent.

\- Les nôtres aussi ! Répondit Castiel, plus violemment qu'il l'avait voulu.

\- Tu l'as déjà remarqué n'est ce pas ? L'amour inconditionnel qu'on lui porte, et ce, malgré tout le mal qu'il a fait, notre dévotion, le vide laissé par son absence... Nous sommes littéralement né pour l'aimer et le vénérer ! Toutes nos actions, toutes nos émotions et nos pensées nous ont été implanté à la création pour son plaisir personnel. Même ma petite rébellion n'était rien de plus qu'un acte dans son grand plan stupide pour s'enfuir et mettre sur mon dos tout ce qu'il avait raté.

\- Tais toi ! Cria Castiel

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison Cas ! Même tes sentiments pour Dean ne t'appartiennent pas !

Les derniers mots de Lucifer avaient eût l'effet d'une lame angélique sur l'ange de jeudi. Toute son existence, il avait voué un amour inconditionnel à son père. Il n'avait jamais questionné les motifs de son départ malgré la douleur qu'il lui apportait. Il avait obéi aveuglément aux ordres de Michaël et Raphaël l'orsqu'ils prirent le pouvoir, même quand leurs ordres étaient absurdes et allaient à l'encontre des valeurs du paradis. Il avait bien saisi que sa dévotion pour les cieux n'était pas de son ressort, mais ça... La chose dont il était le plus fier, son petit acte de rébellion contre le paradis, le choix qu'il avait fait de faire passer un humain avant la loi céleste... Apprendre que même ses sentiments pour Dean n'étaient qu'un ressort scénaristique dans le but de divertir, c'était une hypoyhèse qu'il refusait de reconnaitre

Le léger bruissement d'ailes averti le premier déchu du départ précipité de son petit frère. Il avait été un peu brutal, mais c'était pour le bien de Castiel. Lui aussi avait eût du mal à s'y faire. Pour être exact, il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses états d'âme, car un nouveau venu venait d'apparaître.

\- Bonjour Samaël.Saluat le plus jeune des archanges.

\- Gabriel...

L'archange aux ailes d'or sourit poliment.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais de retour alors je suis passé dire bonjour.

Gabriel n'avait pas changé. Sur le plan terrestre, Il revêtait l'apparence d'un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds bouclé.Son visage mutin dissimulait avec peine toute sa malice derrière un air sérieux.Mais ses iris bleus striés d'éclats d'or ne laisse aucun doute sur sa nature divine.Tout comme Lucifer, il portait une tenue banal.Quoique, avec du recul on aurait dit une version miniaturisée de PaulBunyanavec sa chemise en flanelle rouge, sonblue-jeandélavé et ses bottes de randonnée.Si PaulBunyans'habillait avec des vêtements de marque.

Il eut à peine commencé sa phrase que le diable le prit dans ses bras.

C'était un geste complètement incongru pour Gabriel. Et pourtant, pendant un court instant (une microseconde à peu près) il s'était laissé allé.Puis tout s'est brisé et il envoya le déchu valser à l'aide d'une impulsion de grâce.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Comment oses-tu faire comme si de rien était alors que... Tu as une idée de tout ce que nous avons dû supporter par ta faute ?!

Gabriel avait perdu toute sa maîtrise de soi et fulminait de rage. Les poings serrés, le souffle erratique et les yeux humides, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à une entité puissante. Sous ses pieds, la neige fondait à toute vitesse et des volutes de vapeur tournoyaient autour de lui.

\- Je crois que je l'ai mérité celle-là. Fit Lucifer en gémissant.

\- Tu mérites pire encore !

\- Tu exagère.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Samaël! Tu nous as tous abandonnés ! Tu nous as...

\- Je vous ai abandonnés ?! Vous êtes ceux qui m'ont trainés, entravé devant le trone de Père ! Aucun de vous n'a pris mon parti lorsque il m'a chatié et ce malgrès mes supliques !

\- Tu es celui qui...

\- Qui a quoi ? Je n'ai fait que remettre en question un ordre absurde ! Je méritais vraiment l'exil pour ça ?! Je méritais vraiment la déchéance ?

\- Tu parlais de rébellion ! De te retourner contre notre Père ! As-tu seulement idée de ce que ta chute à provoqué ? Par ta faute Michaël et Raphaël ont changé du jour au lendemain ! Le paradis est devenu une bureaucratie et Père est...

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a fait partir Gab.

Gabriel se tu un instant.

\- On avait besoin de toi grand frère... Le départ de père a été une épreve difficile, mais on aurait pu la surmonter si l'on était resté ensemble. Au lieu de ça, tu as choisi de...

\- Mais je n'ai rien choisi ! Cria le diable dans un accès de rage et de frustration. Ni moi, ni aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais eût le choix dans cette histoire ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je suis est sa volonté !

\- Arrête de te chercher des excuses ! Tu avais le choix ! Tout comme j'ai fait le mien...

\- Tu es parti ? Demanda Lucifer après un court instant, comprenant ce que son petit frère insinuait.

\- Je me suis enfui de la maison. Parce que Michaël est devenu effrayant, parce que Raphaël a cessée de sourire, parce que tu n'étais plus là ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert de son départ Lucy... C'était aussi notre père.

Les deux archanges s'étaient tu, se faisant face dans le silence sans vraiment oser se regarder. Ils étaient les êtres les plus puissants de la création après le créateur lui-même !Pourtant, en ce moment, les deux êtres de lumière étaient incapables de ne serait-ce qu' affronter le regard l'autre. Le cœur empli de colère, de honte, de peine et de regrets, Gabriel fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : fuir.

Lucifer ne le retint pas. Lui-même avait déjà bien du mal à affronter les siens. Il resta encore de longues heures dans la steppe gelé à méditer sur ses péchés (ironique n'est-il pas ?). Pour la seconde fois dans son existence, il doutait. Était-il vraiment maître de ses choix comme l'affirmait Gabriel ? Ou n'était-il qu'un pion de plus dans l'échiquier cosmique de son père ? Pour la première fois depuis sa chute, Lucifer commençait à saisir les conséquences de sa rébellion. Il avait toujours pensé que leur père les avait abandonnés, que ses frères l'avaient trahis. Il avait toujours été persuadé d'être la victime d'une injustice cosmique, le dindon d'une farce divine ! Mais maintenant, il en doutait.

Sam ne comprit ni pourquoi ni comment il avait su que Lucifer était revenu, mais il le savait. Il sortit doucement de la chambre, veillant à ne pas réveiller son frère (qui avait passé la journée à se plaindre de l'absence deCastielsans pour autant se résoudre à l'appeler). Il trouva Lucifer quelques mètres plus loin, adossé à un mur, faisant face à un distributeur automatique. Ses vêtements étaient complètement trempé et quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu es tout mouillé commenta le chasseur, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- La neige... Fondu.

La réponse de Lucifer était à peine murmurée et pour une raison quelconque, celui-ci gardait la tête baissée entre ses bras.

-Castiel n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non.

-Sama...Lucifer qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le diable ne répondit pas, mais leva la tête et...

\- Bon sang ! Tu pleures ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit le déchu avec un sourire factice, papa a juste eût une journée difficile.

Le chasseur avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement. Lui et son frère avaient pour habitude de cacher leurs émotions sous le sarcasme et l'humour douteux (en particulier Dean).Il se contenta de s'asseoir près de l'archange et de lui offrir une épaule compatissante.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Cas ?

\- Comment as tu deviné ?

La voix de Lucifer se voulait enjouer, pleine de malice et d'esprit, mais Sam n'était pas dupe.

\- Quand Dean et moi, onse dispute ou que l'on ne va pas bien, on fait la même chose que toi : on s'isole.

\- Par Père ! J'ai vraiment dû toucher le fond si tu en viens à me comparer à Dean !

\- Vous n'êtes pas si différents, tu sais.

\- Vraiment ?! Il me faut de l'eau bénite et un relooking extrême alors !

\- Pourquoi de l'eau bénite ?

\- C'est très pratique pour nettoyer les impuretés. Je te le conseil pour le ménage, tu n'as pas...

Sam éclata de rire. Ce rire même qui l'avait laissé sans voix la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Quel est ce pouvoir ? Murmura le prince des ténèbres.

\- Pardon ?

Oui quel est donc ce pouvoir que Sam exerçait sur lui ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si humain chaque fois qu'il était en présence du chasseur ? Pourquoi oubliait-il toujours tout le reste lorsque Sam riait ?Pourquoi pouvait-il sentir sa disgrâce battre au même rythme que le cœur du mortel ? Était-ce un autre stratagème cruel de Père ? Une blague cruelle pour lui rappeler qui était le maître ?

\- Rien... Je pensais tout haut.

Sam ne répondit pas, mais il sentit que l'atmosphère s'était refroidie. Lucifer s'était imperceptiblement éloigné de lui, coupant le contact physique.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette drôle de boîte ? Demanda finalement Lucifer, brisant le long silence qui venait de s'installer.

\- Ce n'est pas une boîte mais un distributeur automatique et... Tu vas voir.

Sam tenta de se lever, mais Lucifer le retint.

\- Je ne vais pas loin t'inquiète. Répondit Sam, étrangement satisfait de la réaction du diable.

Le démon ne répondit pas, mais lâcha prise. Il était le plus étonné par sa réaction... Lorsque Sam à essayé de se lever, une pensée avait traversé son être. Une pensée qui lui était tout simplement intolérable. Puis Sam est revenu, aussi vite qu'il était parti, les bras chargés de barres chocolatées.

\- Alors, c'est bon n'est-ce pas ?

Le chocolat était une manifestation physique du divin. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les humains n'étaient pas capables de créer une telle chose. Si?

\- Ça a le goût de l'affection que mon père ne m'a jamais donné... Comment ça se fait ?

\- Le chocolat à un pouvoir spécial.C'est un remède pour le cœur et l'esprit. Par contre ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé !

\- Un remède ?

\- Quand les humains sont tristes, ils noient leurs chagrins dans la nourriture ou la boisson. Pour Dean, c'est la malbouffe et l'alcool, pour moi c'est le chocolat et les glaces à la praline.

\- Et ça te soigne ?

\- Pas vraiment...Mais ça m'aide à supporter un peu mieux.

\- Je vois...

\- Et pour toi ?

\- Pour moi ?

\- Je veux dire, ça t'aide à supporter ta tristesse ?

\- Et qui te dit que je suis triste ?

\- Oublie que j'ai demandé.

\- Non vraiment ça m'intéresse ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que le seigneur du mal peut ressentir de la tristesse ? Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, tu t'en soucierait pas tout de même ?

\- Pas du tout, je m'en moque. Je demandais, c'est tout.

\- Bon sang Sam ! Tu te soucies de moi ? Tu es maso à ce point ?

\- Va te faire foutre Lucy !

-Hey, c'est Monsieur Lucifer pour les mortels !

\- Nan, je trouve que Lucy te va bien.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te réduire en cendres d'une pensée ?

\- Essaie seulement... Non Lucifer, pas les chatouilles !

Le vieil homme souriait doucement dans son lit, amusé par les chamailleries des deux jeunes gens à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Par contre, s'il pouvait se la boucler ! Il y'a des gens qui voudrais bien dormir ici !


	5. Castiel

Castiel regardait sans vraiment regarder les enfants jouer dans le square. Sa discution avec Lucifer lui avait donner matière à réfléchir... Et si il avait raison ? Et si toute son existence avait été préprogrammé pour son bon plaisir ? Et si Dean avait était mis sur son chemin exprès ?

\- Cela changerait-il quelque chose ?

Castiel ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi un des enfants lui parlait soudainement ,alors qu'il s'était rendu invisible.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

\- À qui d'autre je pourrais parler patate, lui répondu le petit garçon.

L'ange inspecta machinalement les autres strates de la réalité pour voir à qui il avait à faire mais, curieusement, quelque que sois le plan, le petit garçon gardait toujours la même apparence.

\- Qui est tu ?

\- Juste un petit garçon ordinaire.

\- Les humains n'apparaissent pas au-delà de la troisième strate et, plus important, ils ne gardent pas la même apparence sur toutes les strates.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'était humain. Répondit le pseudo enfant avec un sourire. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet ! Tu te pose les mauvaises questions Cassy. La bonne question est : Est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose de savoir que t'es sentiments pour lui sont programmés ?

\- Évidemment que ça change quelque chose ! Ça reviendrait à dire que je ne suis qu'un pantin et que rien de ce que je ressens n'est vrais !

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimerais moins si s'était le cas ?

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! S'énerva l'ange du jeudi.

\- C'est pourtant la question qui importe le plus. Mais je crois que je la formule mal... Pourquoi tu crois que Lucifer continue à avancer puisque tout est faux de toute façon d'après lui ? Pourquoi TOI tu devrais avancer si tout ce pourquoi tu te bats depuis l'aube des temps n'est qu'un arc narratif dans le show tv privé de Dieu ?

\- Qui est tu?

\- Ne change pas de sujet Castiel. Tu te tourmente depuis tous ce temps sur la question mais tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte que tu as déjà la réponse !

\- Quelle réponse ?!

\- La seule et unique réponse ! La réponse qui fait que Lucifer à forgé cette alliance avec Sam, la réponse qui fait que tu n'a qu'un seul désir en réalité et ce peut importe qu'il soit vraie ou pas ! TA réponse !

Dans un accès de frustration et de rage, Castiel deversa une onde de grâce tout autour de lui, faisant voler en éclat le banc sur lequel il s'était isolé, et s'envola. Fort heureusement _Il_ s'était assuré que personne ne sois blessé. _Il_ laissa échapper un léger soupir en admirant les dégâts. Cette tendance à fuir au moindre problème, la tenaient-ils de _Lui_ ?

Quand à l'ancien séraphin, il erra quelques heures sur la lune, incapable d'avoir une pensée non confuse. Si les anges étaient réellement des machines, celui-ci venait de disjoncter. Il avait l'impression que sa grâce se retractait à l'intérieur de lui et menaçaient de dépasser le niveau subatomique. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre des Winchesters, au pied du lit de Dean. Incapable de battre ses ailes, il ne put que se recroqueviller dans le coin, la tête enfui entre ses deux genoux. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire ni quoi penser. Sa réponse ? Il n'en avait pas. À quoi bon continuer si tout est faux ?

Cas...

À quoi bon continuer si ses sentiments pour Dean sont faux ?

Cas s'il te plait...

À quoi bon continuer à jouer le jeu d'un dieu pervers ?

S'il te plait revient Cas...

À quoi bon continuer puisque sa rébellion n'est une vaste blague ?

J'ai besoin de toi Cas.

Il s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était venue dans cette chambre parce que Dean l'avait appelé dans son sommeil. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Dean lui parlait dans son rêve. Que Dean priait. Il priait Castiel de revenir à ses côtés. Parce que Dean avait besoin de lui...

À quoi bon continuer à avancer si tout est faux ? _Parce que Dean est là_.

À quoi bon continuer si ses sentiments pour Dean sont faux ? _Parce que pour moi ils semblent vraie._

À quoi bon continuer à jouer le jeu d'un dieu pervers ? _Parce qu'il le faut, pour Dean._

À quoi bon continuer puisque sa rébellion n'est une vaste blague? _Parce que Dean à besoin de moi._

Parce que les Winchester ont besoin de lui. Parce que les humains ont besoin de lui. Parce que ses frères et soeurs ont besoin de lui. Qu'importe si il ne fait que jouer le jeu de son père. Ce monde est un monde injuste et imparfait mais c'est le siens. Et il a besoin de lui.

Et tendis que dehors Sam et Lucifer se chamaillaient gentiment, Castiel regardait Dean dormir, le sourire aux lèvres. Le viel homme (ou peu être était-ce un jeune garçon ?) les observaient tendrement. Pour des êtres divins, ces idiots étaient sacrément long à la détente...


End file.
